


Colgate Boy

by bloodpromise



Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [2]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Angst, Austin has a lot of angst, Dalton Big Bang 2020, Gen, Jogan mentions, Logan is only mentioned - Freeform, Slight mention of Julian Larson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodpromise/pseuds/bloodpromise
Summary: Why Austin chose to enroll at Dalton Academy and his reasons for meeting Logan.
Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770550
Kudos: 2





	Colgate Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is named after my favourite Austin fact. He likes colgate toothpaste

I am always nervous to start a new school year. Not because I am not good at school, because I am, but because I have to deal with other students. After years of being bullied for having a disability by classmates, it can make me extremely nervous and anxious to be around them. But this year I won’t be with the same classmates because I am starting my freshman year of high school at Dalton Academy in Ohio. Which just so happens to be the same school my step brother Logan Wright goes to. And I am being placed into the same house as him, which he is also in charge of. So now you might understand I am nervous to start here. The reason I chose to come to Dalton Academy instead of one back home in New York? To get to know my step brother. I had always been curious, ever since I saw a photograph of him as a little boy. It actually caused a lot of issues in mine and Cordelia’s relationship as stepson and stepmum. I just couldn’t and still can’t understand why she would leave her son? Refuse to talk about him? To see him? Especially when we all live in the same state when Logan isn’t at Dalton. I just can’t understand when I would give anything to my own mum alive and in my life again. And yet she is choosing to stay away from hers? And ‘start over’ with new kids. Don’t get me wrong I love Ashley and Salem, but I just feel sad that Logan hasn’t had a mum all these years. So that is why I am here at Dalton Academy today, to get to know my step brother. Also to apologise for me having the benefit of a mum all the years, when he hasn’t had one. 

What will make getting to know him difficult is that Logan doesn’t know I exist. I mean we did meet briefly a few months ago when my dad and I were in Ohio for some political event. I tagged along with dad on this trip because I wanted to see Dalton Academy (and possibly Logan), before enrolling as a student for the fall. But when we arrived in Ohio it was to the news that there had been a fire at Dalton Academy with one death being reported. At the time it wasn’t said who the death was, but they had a list of possible identified names from those involved in the fire. Reed Van Kamp….. Ethan Brightman….. Evan Brightman….. Julian Larson….. and John Logan Wright the third. There were also two teachers named but I couldn’t hear who because all I could think is that Logan could be the person dead. Meaning I wouldn’t ever get the chance to meet him, tell him who I am and that I want to be in his life if he wants me. I couldn’t help but think this was the universe's way of punishing me for having Logan’s mum in my life. 

By the time we had made it to our hotel room it had been reported that the person dead was a teacher called Gregory Harvey and that the rest of the people involved in the fire were recovering in hospital. Including oscar winning actor Julian Larson-Armstrong who was in a coma. That meant my step brother was alive and recovering which was a relief to me because it meant I still had a chance to meet him. I contemplated if I should try and see him at the hospital, but I knew I wouldn’t be permitted to because of hospital policy of family only. And with more news coming out about the reason for the fire being caused by Julian Larson’s stalker, it gave me more of a reason not to go. Didn’t want to be mistaken as a stalker right now in the aftermath of the fire. So I decided that the best way to meet Logan was when he got back to Dalton. Which wouldn’t be easy because with news of why the fire happened came the news that Dalton Academy would be closing, effective immediately. So just as I felt as if the chance to meet my brother was coming back, it got ripped from me just as quickly. I spent the next few days glued to the tv and social media hungry for news about what was going on. Which is how I saw that the students of Dalton were building a barricade to protest the closing of Dalton Academy, their school. And who was there front and center? Logan Wright. There at that siege is how we met for the first time. 

Which now brings me to today, Dalton Academy Freshman Orientation. The start of a new chapter for me, hopefully it would be the start of a good one. And maybe the start of some new friendships and family.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: I didn't put all the names of the boys involved in the fire because realistically the media would probably only name the ones that have famous parents or are famous themselves.


End file.
